


Beautiful Noise

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone's in college, John's dating Sherlock, and there's a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Noise

Title: Beautiful Noise  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty, Irene Adler, Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper  
Word Count: 230  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: College AU  
Warnings: none  
A/N: This is for [spiritofcode](http://spiritofcode.tumblr.com)  
Summary: In which everyone's in college, John's dating Sherlock, and there's a band.

 

John's eyes are trained on Sherlock as the taller man struts onto the stage. Sherlock's wearing a pair of jeans so tight John can count the coins in one of the back pockets. John smiles at the rest of the band as they join Sherlock. Molly twirls one of the drumsticks while she waits for Greg to strap his bass on. Irene, a woman John has only met once, is filling in for Sally on vocals.

Even before the music starts, the crowd is on its feet, yelling and cheering. Out of all the bands on campus, The Science of Deduction is the most popular. Their songs range from covers to things they've written themselves. The last time they played, John ran the merch table and all the copies of 'A Study in Scarlet' sold out in less than twenty minutes.

The sounds of Sherlock's electric violin blend perfectly with the bass. Sherlock winks at John as the tempo speeds up. A huge smile spreads across John's face as he recognizes the piece Sherlock was playing the night before.

John swears loudly when someone crashes into him, spilling their cola down the back of his shirt. He whirls around in time to see Sherlock's ex, Jim Moriarty, vanish into the crowd. John pulls the damp fabric away from his skin. Muttering under his breath, he focuses on the music again.


End file.
